


Bokuaka zookeeper au

by Lolgay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Zookeeper AU, because bokuaka is too good for the soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolgay/pseuds/Lolgay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was said above^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bokuaka zookeeper au

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a bokuaka fanfic! Ahhhhh I'm so nervous. Ingest small amounts of fluff to avoid overdose and heart convulsions. Righto(・ω・)ノ

Akaashi slumped onto his desk, as he drummed his pen on the table. The morning so far had been uneventful, and he was getting bored. Slamming the pen onto the table, Akaashi abruptly stood up and stalked out of his office, his mind begging to confirm that all the animals were of perfect condition. Knowing his fellow Fukurōdani colleagues, they probably would be, but hey, wouldn’t hurt to check right? Just as he was about to approach the macaw enclosure, he heard konoha’s voice ring through the air.   
“Trouble in the owl enclosure! Where’s Akaashi?”  
 “I’m coming!” He shouted back. Akaashi began to wring his hands in fear. The owls had only arrived two weeks ago and there was already trouble? What was the new zookeeper doing? Rushing back grab his equipment, he dashed towards the newly constructed owl enclosure. 

“ Keep it together kagura-chan! Don’t die!” As Akaashi approached the owl enclosure, he started to hear wails similar to that of the cries of a banshie.  “Um… Excuse me, but is this the owl enclosure?” Akaashi questioned the unidentifiable creature crouched in front of him. The man whipped his head and peered up from his perch. His disheveled hair was stuck up to two peaks at each side of his head, similar to that of a horned owl. Not only that, it had streaks of gray and white embedded in his raven black hair, which highlighted the two peaks, making him look more “owl-like”. “Is that even a word?” Akaashi thought to himself. The man stared at Akaashi, and while Akaashi was unnerved by his gaze, he was taken aback by his eyes. It was pure gold, and little frecklets of amber seemed to dance inside it whenever the sunlight shone upon it. His pupils where shaped like diamonds, displaying a uncanny resemblance to that of an animal. Akaashi’s heart seemed to stop for a moment, and he found himself lost in the golden orbs. Suddenly, the man jumped up. 

“ I’m Bokuto, good day to you too, can you heal my owl?” The words tumbled out like a pellet. The man grinned, all signs of melancholy and tears having disappeared from his features. What kind of mood swings did this man have?  
“ I’m Akaashi, good day, and I think I can heal your owl if I can see it.” Akaashi decided that he would play along. Bokuto seemed to grin even wider, his eyes taking up a hint of a challenge.  “I would give her to you, if okita would kindly MOVE away from the nesting box and if KAGURA-CHAN would come out from the back of the box.”

Oh, so it’s that situation eh? Akaashi started to smirk, his eyes beginning to show a glimmer of excitement.  Now, we just need to check. “ Can you open the back of the nestling box for me? As slowly as possibly please.” Akaashi requested. Bokuto stared at him like he was a two horned unicorn. “Why not the front? I can remove okita,” Now it was Akaashi’s turn to stare down Bokuto.  “Doctor’s orders.” Nevertheless, Bokuto was gone in two hoots of an owl.  He returned with a screwdriver in hand, and the questioning look still hung up on his face. It was unexpectedly adorable, Akaashi thought. Wait what? 

A few rumblings later, the nestling box was slowly opened. “Just as I thought,” murmured Akaashi.

 “Congratulations Bokuto-san,” Akaashi called,“your kagura-chan is officially expecting with two kids.”  Said Kagura-chan turned to glare at Akaashi, nestling the two creamy beige eggs closer to her. Bokuto looked as if he was ready to shoot confetti into the sky and dance around in high heel shoes at this point, just like a stuffed piñata ready to burst.  “YE"Before you burst, please close the nestling box and refrain from disturbing the owls further."Ssssssss sir.” Bokuto dutifully bent down and screwed the back cover back onto the box, before wrapping his arms around Akaashi.  
“THANK YOU SO MUCH I CAN’T THANK YOU ENOUGH, I THInk you’re cute, can we hang out?” Bokuto asked, and stared down at Akaashi, anticipation shining in his golden irises.  
 “ …what?”  
 “ I think you’re cute, we should go out?”  
 “Bokuto-san”  
 “Yes?”   
“Do you even remember my name?”  
“ of course I do! It’s…” Bokuto stared at Akaashi’s nametag. “Aka...ashi keiji”  
 “…”  
 “So is that a yes? Or a yes?”  
 “ yes?”   
Bokuto jumped into the air, throwing a victory punch and coincidentally hit the tree branch above him.  “ OUCH YES!” He than proceeded to run out of the enclosure, whooting like an owl in its mating season. 

It was an uneventful morning indeed.


End file.
